This invention generally relates to a device for scoring a line along a relatively rigid and flat piece of material, such as exterior siding or trim, so that the material can be broken along the score line.
A variety of materials are available for finishing off the exterior of a building to provide trim around the frame of windows and doors on a house, for example. A very commonly used material for this purpose is aluminum. The aluminum typically comes in a coil having a set thickness and width. The individual who is putting the siding onto the building unrolls a desired length of the material from the coil and then trims it and bends it according to the needs of a particular situation.
There are a variety of tools available to assist in cutting and bending the trim material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,053, which is commonly owned with this application, discloses a cutting tool that is useful in combination with a bending brake for selectively cutting the aluminum trim material into desired widths. Although the device shown in that patent represents a substantial improvement over the prior art, there are times when an individual may not desire to cut the material in the manner provided by that device.
For example, in some instances, a very long piece of material is required. Using the device of that patent to cut the material typically results in at least one end of the material contacting the ground surface as a cut is being made. Under some circumstances this may be undesirable, for example, where an individual is working on a muddy surface and does not desire to allow the trim material to become dirty in the mud. Therefore, it is desirable to provide another tool that facilitates cutting off a portion of the trim material so that it has a desired width.
One method of cutting the siding material has been to score a line on one side of the material using a utility knife. This method has proven unsatisfactory and has many shortcomings and drawbacks. First, it is difficult for an individual to accurately score a straight line along an entire length of material. Any deviation from a desired line typically results in wasting at least a portion of the material because it scratches the surface of the finished trim material, which is unsightly if installed on a building. Second, this method is typically used in conjunction with a conventional bending brake, which typically is made from an aluminum material. The utility knife that is used to score the trim material also can cut into or damage the aluminum material on the bending brake. Over time, the performance and integrity of the bending brake may be comprised. Further, it is possible for an individual to injure themselves while attempting to score a line in the trim material using a utility knife.
It is therefore desirable to provide a device that facilitates cutting trim material by providing a score line along an entire length of the material so that the material can be manipulated in a manner that trims it to a desired width without allowing the material to come in contact with a ground surface, for example. This invention provides such a tool and overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks discussed above.
In general terms, this invention is a device for scoring a sheet of relatively rigid material, such as aluminum trim, that is used on the exterior of a building. The device of this invention includes a body portion having a groove extending along one side of the body portion. The groove is adapted to receive an edge of the sheet of material that is to be scored. A first mounting member is supported by the body portion and extends away from one side of the body portion. A first scoring member is supported near one end of the first mounting member. A second mounting member is supported by the body portion and spaced from the first mounting member. A second scoring member is supported near an end of the second mounting member such that the first and second scoring members are approximately equally spaced from the body portion and distanced apart by a distance that is slightly less than a thickness of the sheet of material.
In the preferred embodiment, the first and second scoring members are disks that have annular ridges extending radially away from an outer surface of the disk. The annular ridges preferably have a generally V-shaped cross-section with the apex of the V providing a sharp edge that scores the sheet of material on both sides to provide an accurate score line on the sheet of material.
The preferred embodiment includes visible mar kings on the mounting members that provide a visible indication of the width of the material between an edge of the material and the score line. This feature provides the advantage of allowing an individual to accurately score the material to obtain a desired width.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.